Baiden idk
by GeorgieDanosaur
Summary: Basically I started writing phan fluff and it turned into baiden smut Rated m bc there are sexy things (I mean sex not Ben and Aiden) lol penis


**can we just take a moment to appreciate that I wrote this about 2 of my friends. Okay moments over hope you enjoy my first ever smutty fanfic idk **

**okay so I've never written smut before idk how gay shit works so here goes nothing**

"Ben, can you make me a cuppa please! I need to get this video done by tonight" I shout at my boyfriend from my editing suite.  
"Sure! Look, take a break, play xbox or something for an hour. Go for a walk. Do something! You need a break!" I hear the kettle flick on, and then footsteps coming towards my editing room.  
"Get out, don't distract me. I'm warning you, Keeler!"  
"Ooh, scary" He laughs sarcastically. I spin round in my swivel chair.  
"You're an asshole. I am actually going to slap you if you keep distracting me!"  
"Oh yeah I'm sure you will"  
"Fuck you" I say with a mock angry tone  
"Maybe later" he winks back suggestively.  
"Hmm that sounds intriguing. But not right now, twat face"  
"That sucks!"  
"So will I later, but only if I get this video finished!" He chuckles and I wink at him. I swivel back round and fix my eyes back on the video. I hear him step closer, and then I feel his fingers on my shoulders.  
"Don't you dare. You give the best back massages ever, don't do this shit!" He doesn't reply, only digs his finger further into my shoulder blades. I make a pleasurable sound with my throat, and he takes it as a sign to keep going. He moves his fingers skilfully, putting pressure in all the right places. I roll my head back and moan quietly, and his head lowers towards mine. He kisses me, his lips upside down because of the way we're positioned. He spins the chair round, without moving his hands, and connects our lips once more. It's easier this time, now that we are facing the same way. His hands move faster, making me moan into his kiss. My hands snake round his waist and I pull him closer. Then I push him away.  
"Stop it, I need to edit!"  
"I didn't see you complaining"  
"Go away, I don't want this right now"  
"Kinda looks like you want it!" He gestured towards my pretty obvious semi.  
"Well- I- go away! I need to edit!" He takes another step closer.  
"You're like a parrot! I know you need to edit, but how're you gonna do that when you've got more blood rushing to your dick than your brain" I find myself laughing at this comment but I make my face to dead straight.  
"Stop it. Now where's my tea! The water is probably cold by now!"  
"Maybe you need something cold"  
"You're one to talk, I can see that you were enjoying yourself" i point towards the tent forming in his jeans.  
"Ah yes, but you see Aiden, I can go and finish myself off. You're too worried about your subscribers to have a wank"  
"Ah fuck you"  
"I tried, you said no" I chuckle again.  
"I do love you, Ben, but if I don't get this video up, my subscribers will go ape shit. Now if you're not going to make me a cup of tea, I'll do it myself" I stand up and go into the kitchen.  
"Agh the waters cold. I blame you" I flick the kettle back on, and I feel hands snake around my waist. I spin round so we're facing each other. I peck him on the nose.  
"I love you, Ben," I say, staring straight into his eyes. My hand goes up to his face and I stroke his cheek with my thumb.  
"I love you too, Aiden. And I'm only joking, I know you need to edit"  
"It's fine" I connect our lips, my hands still on his cheeks. I find my hands moving down his body until they rest on his waist. I pull him closer, my hands resting on the small of his back, just above his hip. The kiss deepens, and I push my crotch against his. I feel him getting harder beneath me. I lick along his bottom lip, and he parts them. I explore his mouth, but not in a porn star way. More of a 'I love you very much' way.  
I grind my hips into his, the material from the jeans we're wearing creating a great deal of friction. I rub his hips forcefully with my hands, and he moans. Then I hear the kettle click off behind me, and I pull away.  
"That's for distracting me" I peck him once more on the lips and spin around, pulling the kettle off the base.  
"I hate you" he mumbles. I turn my face around and smile innocently at him, before making two cups of tea. I hand one to Ben as he pouts, his eyes wide and unblinking behind his long, blonde fringe.  
"what am I going to do now?" He moans, looking down.  
"Go and have a wank or something" he huffs at me.  
"It's better when you do it"  
"Well you'll have to wait, I'm afraid! I promise, as soon as the video gets exported, I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be walking for a week. But I want to get this up for my subscribers"  
"If your subscribers heard you talking like that they'd blow their top!"  
"My subscribers don't know what I'm like outside of the internet. Aidonomore likes cuddles and teddy bears. Aiden Gale likes cuddles and teddy bears after fucking his boyfriend damn hard. Now go and play on the xbox, or have a wank, or something, and leave me to edit" he huffs again and goes off into his bedroom.  
"Don't have too much fun, save some for me!" I shout after him. He puts his middle finger up and wiggles his bum at me, making me laugh. I sit down at my desk, and carry on editing.

After three interesting hours of editing and trying to get rid of a boner, my video is finally exported. I wait another hour for it to be posted successfully to youtube, then tap a quick tweet.  
"Sorry it's late, I got... Preoccupied shall we say. Enjoy my new video"  
I hit send, and send some replies to people, then look at the clock. 11:46pm.  
"Ben!" I yell. I hear him swear and drop something, and I immediately stand up.  
"Aiden! You scared the shit out of me! I was trying to make you some popcorn but you made me drop the bowl" I see on the floor a plastic bowl with some kerns in it, ready to be popped.  
"You can't put a plastic bowl in the microwave anyway, you turnip! It's pop-in-the-bag popcorn!" I laugh at him, then grab the dustpan and brush to clear up.  
"Thanks anyway though, that's sweet!"  
"It's okay. You were working so hard on your new video, I thought you might like a snack. Are you done now?" I nod as he puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave.  
"Good. Do you want to put a movie in the DVD player and not watch it?" He winks.  
"Sure. Sounds perfect!" I run to the DVD player and put in the first one I see. He pulls the bag of popcorn out, swearing at the heat of it.  
"It's going to be hot honey!" I yell at him  
"No shit" He replies sarcastically. I press play on the DVD player and on the screen pops up Bradley Cooper and Zach Galifinakis, among others.  
"It's the hangover!" I shout, and he mumbles something I don't quite hear. Grabbing a blanket, I sit on the sofa and not long after, Ben joins me. I open the blanket for him to crawl into. He places the popcorn bowl on the floor and cuddles into me, my hands around his shoulder in a way that shows him that he's mine and nobody else's.  
"I love you, Ben" I whisper in his ear, and he looks up at me. Our eyes meet, and my heart begins to beat ten to the dozen, and he doesn't even need to reply for me to know that he loves me too. Our faces inch closer and closer until my lips meet his. They move in perfect synchronisation, slowly at first, but getting more and more heated as time goes on. He pulls away for air, and I rest my forehead on his, noses touching.  
"I love you too, Aiden. So much" and we kiss again. Only this time it's filled with passion and lust. I feel his tongue along my bottom lip and I'm only too happy to grant entrance. Our hands move everywhere, his in my hair, mine on his chest. He starts to tug at my hair as our bodies move with each other's. My hands move down until they reach the hem of his shirt, and I tug at it.  
"You're wearing far too many clothes" I say against his lips. Then I begin to pull the bottom of his shirt up. I pull away for a second, just to pull his shirt over his head, and connect our lips once more. My hands explore his bare chest, my teeth biting down ever so slightly on his lip, eliciting a moan from my boyfriend. His hands fumble with the buttons on my shirt, which he finally undoes and slides off. He kicks the blanket off the sofa and I try to manoeuvre us so we're positioned properly.  
"Not enough- room on the- sofa" I say between kisses. He stands up and I stand up with him, and we move together into our bedroom, not once breaking the kiss. As we enter the bedroom, I push him slowly down on to the bed. I put my knees over his legs, straddling him. My hands travel down his body, and my lips nip and suck at his neck. I nibble slightly, not too hard but hard enough to leave a small mark. He rolls his head back and let's out a moan, and I graze my tongue up his neck, then placing small kisses on his jaw line, before connecting our lips once more. My hands travel down his body, stopping and fumbling with the button on his skinny jeans. I pull them down, and with his help, I get them fully off, leaving him in just his boxers. I palm him through the fabric of his boxers, placing sloppy kisses on his mouth. He begins to unbutton my jeans, just as I did to him. He pulls them off and my own erection is shown more obviously. He kisses down my jaw line and back up, stopping to nibble at my ear, as my hand continues to work on his dick.  
"I want you," he growls lustfully into my ear. The feel of his breath makes me shiver. His gravelly voice is enough to get me moaning slightly. I grind down, earning a moan.  
"You fucking tease" he swears loudly, but I don't reply. I just start to place more sloppy kisses on his neck, grinding into him as hard as I can. My tongue travels down his neck, down onto his chest, stopping to suck and bite at his nipples. He moans my name softly, as my tongue continues down to his navel. I stop just below his belly button, to suck and bite. I pull away, admiring the big purple bruise I left there. Then I tug at the elastic on his boxers, pulling them down ever so slowly, revealing his now fully erect cock. He replicates my actions, both of us now fully naked. I continue downwards, scraping slightly on the skin of his waist with my teeth. My tongue licks up the underside of his cock, already leaking with precum. I fix my mouth around the tip and my tongue begins to tease the head. He moans my name quietly and tangles his fingers in my dark hair. My tongue travels down the shaft, and up again, and I fix my mouth around the head.  
"Please just- do- something" he murmurs, his head back on the pillow, his eyes closed. He pulls on my hair and I continue to work on his fully erect cock, and I moan as his fingers weave through the strands of hair. My hand works on the shaft of his member and I begin to put in more pressure as my mouth works quicker and quicker. He arches his back in agreement and I only take this as a sign to keep going.  
"Aiden" he moans breathlessly, his voice deep. I keep going, working faster and faster.  
"I'm- Aiden- I'm gonna-" and he does. And I swallow, because it's polite to do that.  
"That was-" he murmurs at me.  
"But now I want you" and it doesn't take a genius to figure out exactly what he wants from me. I kiss him sloppily as I grab the little bottle that is conveniently placed arms distance away. I coat my fingers with a reasonable amount, and slide one digit inside, eliciting a sharp intake of breath at the contact, before he relaxes and continues to kiss me. I slide the next digit in slowly, stretching him. My breathing is rapid from the contact of our bare chests, and our eyes lock for just a second, but it's enough to remind me how much I love him. The third finger goes in and he moans beneath me, as my fingers brush past the small bundle of nerves.  
My fingers slide out and he moans at the loss of contact, but it is soon replaced with my member resting at his entrance.  
"Ready?" I ask slowly, earning a nod and a small "mhm". I slide into him, moaning myself at the contact. I place sloppy kisses up and down his jaw as my hips rock back and forth into him. He thrusts his hips forward in time with me and it takes no time at all for me to find the bundle of nerves again, sending him into a sexual ecstasy as he screams my name. His hands grab my hips and he squeezes, leaving small nail marks in my bare hips. I thrust forward faster and faster, my breaths rugged and my hands either side of his toned chest. My tongue explores his mouth hungrily and he moans into mine. Before long I can feel the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that this may need to promptly come to an end.  
"Ben, I'm-" I scream, as he moans my name. That alone is enough to send me spiralling in a delicious orgasm, screaming his name as I do.  
I pull out and lay myself next to him, as he spins to face me. Our bare chests touch and I can feel the familiar shiver down my spine, proving once more that this boy in front of me, with his long blonde fringe, hipster glasses and cute face, is mine forever. I lean forward and place a kiss on his forehead, and he smiles at me.  
"I love you, Ben" I say softly, a large contradiction from how I was saying it not thirty seconds ago.  
"I love you too Aiden," he replies, "and next time, maybe you deserve some pleasure"


End file.
